Star wars A Clone Wars Story - Battle of Nahsu Minor
by Chansonr
Summary: *I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO STAR WARS OR CAHRECTORS USED IN MY STROIES
1. Chapter 1 - The Planning

**Star Wars A Clones Wars Story**

** The battle for Nahsu Minor **

**Prelude**

20.5 Years BBY - The Clone wars have been in full swing for 1.5 years. 1000's of systems are torn in two, battles are being fought on all fronts. After the massive battle on Geonosis, The entire galaxy had been swept into this galactic war between The Republic and The Separatist Alliance. As more planets join the Republic, Count Dooku, Leader of the separatist army, becomes desperate for more systems to become his allies. Although Dooku may lack star systems there's one thing him and the Separatists do not fall short of. Military Power.

Looking for a prestige planet to build another droid factory and weapons depot, Dooku looks to expand his army into the inner rim territories. The planet Nahsu Minor is the exact planet Count is looking for. Nahsu Minor is a neutral planet, so it may be easy picking for the separatist.

**Chapter One: The Planning**

Hovering over the battle riddled planet of Geonosis, vast fleets of starships consisting of several types of class ships. The most noticeable, Count Dooku's Providence-class Dreadnought. Surrounded by several Munificent-class star frigates and Providence-class carriers/destroyers. Even more Landing carriers and droid control ships floating up from the dusty planet below.

*Beep*Beep*Beep - Meditating in his room, Count Dooku is disrupted by his hologram communications link. Dooku, still in his meditative state answers the call using the force. A hologram of a communications droid appears.

"Lord Dooku, General Grievous and Asajj Ventress have arrived" The droid responds.

" Ah, Very good. I will meet them in the briefing room." Dooku replies in his low tone.

"Roger, Roger." the droids replies before disappearing from the hologram.

As Dooku arrives at the briefing room he can already here Grievous approaching. His clawed feet made of metal clanking on the metal hallway floors with every step.

Swoosh - The metal doors slide open to the room. There stands General Grievous and Asajj Ventress.

"Master Dooku, so good to be in your presence again," Grievous says as he walks into the room and greets his master.

"Hello Master, so good to see you." Asajj Ventress greets Count as she sits in front of the holo table.

"General Grievous, Ventress, I hope your travel wasn't too bad. I would like to discuss the plans for our next move in this galactic war. Let us begin shall we?" Dooku replies.

A hologram of a planet appears on the table. Dooku slowly starts walking around the table with a grin on his face as if he was just disappointed. He explains to Grievous and Ventress as they gaze upon the hologram. "The planet Nahsu Minor, our next objective. Nahsu Minor is a neutral planet located in the inner rim. Nahsu Minor is home to the Murachaun species. With only a small military base located in the planets capital city of Nahsu Square, situated in the northern hemisphere. It should have little resistance. Consisting of grasslands, farmlands, and lush forest. Nahsu Minor gives us lots of open space to work with." Dooku says as he explains the planet's layout.

With no questions or confusions, Count Dooku continues with the briefing "Our plan is to liberate the planet and get it under separatist control. Our scouts have chosen two different locations on the planet that would be ideal for us to build our factory and depot."

"Where are the location sites Master?" Ventress asked.

Grievous replies with an attitude and sarcastic tone "If you give him a chance to finish, we might find out." Coughing at the end as if inhaling smoke.

"Quiet you two!" Dooku yells out. "There can be no mistakes." He explains getting a factory on that planet would allow the separatist forces to expand in size in the inner rim systems without depleting other forces spread out across the galaxy.

"Site 1 is located on the southern hemisphere of the planet, near the center of the biggest flat lands on the planet. General Grievous you will be in charge of taking over the southern hemisphere, and getting supplies down to site 1 for the immediate build for the weapons depot." Dooku says to grievous looking at him with a whole lot of expectations.

"Site 2 is located on the northern hemisphere of the planet. Seemingly the more difficult of the two sites. Near a pristine forest with a hidden underground quarry. Perfect for a droid factory as the resources we need are found in that quarry. Take over the military base and Nahsu Square, and it should be an easy path from there. Ventress site 2 will be your job." Dooku tells Asajj with a weird look in her eyes as if she thinks this plan is to easy.

Asajj Ventress asks a question as soon as he finished. "With all due respect Master, what if the Murachaun people call on the Republic for aide?"

Count Dooku stood still, turned towards Ventress, with a sure look on his face and with his low intimidating voice he replied: "My Master will inform me if any Republic aide should be assembled and sent."

Grievous laughed and jokingly said, "If the Republic comes it'll be more fun for us!" Of course General Grievous couldn't muster a defeat in front of his master. So the thought of the republic showing up and ruining his easy victory over the pretty much armyless planet wasn't a settling one.

"If its an easy take why do you need both of us master?" Grievous asked.

Dooku's facial expression changed from confident too and little unease. He says "I need you two to oversee this operation because if the republic does send an aide, they will send a fleet the size of yours to match in strength. The faster we can build up the factory, the more droids we will have to overrun the republic in the inner rim. That's why I have decided to give you both one site each instead of one of you dealing with both."

With plans set in place and both Grievous and Ventress' fleets fueled/supplied and ready to go. The only question that remains for both Separatist leaders is this, What will Count Dooku do with all this happening? But neither Grievous or Asajj have the courage to ask their master the question.

"Very well my apprentice's, I shall remain in contact with both of you throughout the invasion. Do not fail me." Count Dooku says before walking out of the briefing room, without a simple goodbye.

As General Grievous and Asajj Ventress are walking to the hanger bay, Ventress looks to Grievous and rubs her hand down his ice-cold metal face and says with a smirk on her face "Goodluck my dear, Try not to fall behind schedule." as she's walking toward her ship Grievous yells in his raspy voice "Try not to get lost on the way there. I'd hate to have to do your job as well."

And off they went. To there command ships to give out the orders and move both fleets into position for Nahsu Minor. As Count Dooku's ship jumped into hyperspace, Almost simultaneously Grievous and Ventress' fleets roared into hyperspace into the opposite direction.


	2. Chapter 2 - Nahsu Minor

**Chapter 2: Nahsu Minor **

"Prime Minister Saffo! Prime Minister Saffo!" a news reporter shouts at Nahsu Minors, Prime Minister Joilio Saffo.

Joilio a native to Nahsu Minor, a Murachaun species. Standing at an average two meters tall, covered in scales in a variety of color, and a beak shaped snout-like nose.

To her surprise, he answers, "What may I answer for you today?" Saffo asks.

She's quick with her question, "With the war only growing and more systems are swept into the fury of battle, Do you think the people of Nahsu minor should worry that we to might be to dragged into war?"

Saffo replies just as quick, "We are not going to be dragged into anything. As long as Murachauns live on Nahsu Minor, we will mind our business and keep our peace. It is a tragic thing when one has to go to war, but for us, it is not necessary. We do have a small plan in place if a situation should arise, we know are small military is no match like those of our neighbors. None the less we will do what is right for our people. We have our capital and dozens of small farm towns spread across the planet, the rest is all grasslands and forest also the underground quarry, I see no need for the separatist to want our home unless severe action is needed we will stay out of this war."

As Joilio Saffo is about to jump into his speeder, he gets a call on his comm. link. He answers, "Prime Minister, You have an incoming message from the separatist leader Count Dooku." Joilio's is stopped in his tracks, he replies in a nervous voice "I'll take it when I get back to my office." *Click.

He's heard rumors of Dooku, The separatist leader, and a Sith. Saffo is shaking with unease, nervous as he can only think of what a separatist leader would want a word with him. In his head, Saffo keeps thinking, "can our worse fear becoming reality? is the war really upon us?" so much to think about with so little time.

As Saffo is being driven to the capitol building he calls on the council, "I need the members to meet me at my office. ASAP."

He also calls Ufadi Sidallo, General of the Murachaun military. "General Ufadi, OP red may be here. Please meet me at my office ASAP."

Walking into his office, Saffo is greeted by General Ufadi, who was already waiting for him in front of his office. Saffo greets Ufadi with a slight headbutt on the forehead, the native way to greet in Murachuan. "General, how are you? Thank you for meeting me on such short notice." General Ufadi hears the nervousness in Prime Minister Saffo's voice, "Prime Minister Saffo, Good to see you. although I wish it was on better circumstances." Ufadi replies. Saffo opens his office and then says "shall we take this into my office?" Both men enter.

As Saffo and Ufadi are sitting down waiting for the council members General Ufadi, ask's "Plan red?" Prime Minister?" Did I hear that correct sir?" he asks in such a way you could hear it in his voice how much he wishes he didn't hear "Operation red".

"Yes General, OP red may soon need to be put into play," Saffo replies.

Operation red. A specifically designed plan in case of invasion or any threat to the planet from the separatist. Knowing full well what the separatist do when a planet refuses to join their alliance. Murder, Invasion, Destruction, Slavery. With a population of just 12 million Muarchuans, and military power of just over 30,000 warriors. It wouldn't be hard for the separatist to invade and wipe them out. OP red is a defensive plan to stop that from happening. The plan consists of deploying all and every military unit they have, throughout 6 sectors on the planet with each sector consisting of 5,000 Murachuan warriors each and a small armored squad. Upon deploying phase 1 of OP red, phase 2 will be crucial. Phase 2 will be calling on the Republic for aid and support in time to prevent a major catastrophe. Although a neutral planet the Murachaun council members have a close relationship with the Republic and strong trade network between the farmers and they're goods and the members of the republic alliance farming community. Not one planet wants to disrupt the trade routes with Nahsu Minor as it would cause a massive chain reaction in the farming industry.

As members from the council walk-in one-by-one each are greeted with the same headbutt and hello. Chit-chat fills the air, nothing about OP red or Dooku's upcoming holo call. Just a little laughing and storytelling. But when the eleventh and last member arrives and sits down, the tension in the air becomes thick life fog. Fear, worries, anger, filling the air as everyone come to grips with what is about to happen.

Prime minister Saffo stands up at the round table everyone is sitting at. He asks everyone to keep calm as he returns Dooku's, call.

A member of the council speak's "We might as well go ahead with OP red, we all know what Dooku is going to ask. He doesn't call anyone for no reason."

Everyone in the room agrees as prime minister Saffo is about to say something. "He may very well be calling for a trade deal of some sort, we don't know yet," Saffo replies.

General Ufadi speaks with a firm voice. "A call from Dooku isn't good anytime anywhere. He wants something whether it's big or small if we help in any way we risk our longtime relationship with the republic." Ufadi then stands and slams his hands on the table and says with a louder tone, "Prime Minister and Council members war is upon us. whether we like it or not. After the holo call and refusing him this planet, we will be a target for the separatist. We offer the least resistance and some of the most usable and sustainable lands in the inner rim. We are a target." Ufadi then sits back down.

Saffo looks down on the keypad located right in front of his chair. He punches in a few buttons and looks at everyone, "Here we go." he says.

Count Dooku appears and everyone is shaken. The sith himself and leader of the Separatist droid army. "Prime Minister Joilio Saffo, So glad you could call me back. I am Count Dooku leader of the Separatist Alliance and trade federation droid army."

Prime Minister Saffo replies, "Count Dooku it is a pleasure to meet you. What do I owe this special occasion?"

"I come to you for you to grant me permission to build a droid factory on the northern part of your planet, near the forest and underground quarry. And to establish a weapons depot near the southern part of your planet. In exchange, we will offer you security and a seat in the separatist alliance." Dooku says to Saffo, with an intimidating and low voice.

"I apologize Mr. Dooku but Nahsu Minor is a Neutral planet and will stay that way for the duration of the war. We do not want to be involved in a fight that doesn't concern us. I apologize for the inconvenience" Prime Minister replies with a voice Dooku is far too familiar with hearing. Fear.

Dooku laughs with a laugh only evil can make, "You are confused Prime Minister, I was not asking permission. My fleets are ready to leave for Nahsu Minor at a moments notice. We will build and take what we need in exchange for our protection."

Saffo stands with aggression he then says "That is an act of war and invasi-.".

Before being able to finish Dooku says, "My General will arrive at Nahsu Square and fill you in on the details. Oh and Prime minister Saffo?".

"What is it?" Saffo ask's

"Do not try to contact the republic nor do not resist, it will only be bad for you," Count says with a look on his face that just says death. Dooku than hangs up.

All of a sudden the room is filled with chaos. Everyone talking over each other. No one can hear a thing and everyone is in a panic. General Saffo yells, "Quiet! We must take action now if we stand a chance."

Prime Minister Saffo then ask's the council to be seated. Once seated Saffo asks the question everyone was waiting for, "All in favor to put OP red into action say I."

The whole table, all 11 council members unanimously says *I. "General Ufaldi, Get your troops into position right away, Council members please take all necessary measures to ensure the people on all corners of the planet are in the emergency mode for the separatist arrival. Notify them and send out messengers right away. I will call the Republic and ask for support and give them details on the situation." Prime Minister Saffo says as he explains the plan, "Goodluck everyone, lets us stand together as a people in our time of need." He says with tears in his eyes and sadness in his voice before dismissing General Ufaldi and the council members.


	3. Chapter 3 - A Call For Help

**Chapter 3 - A call for Help**

While the rest of the planet prepare and wait, Prime Minister Saffo is at Nahsu Square. Saffo is sending a message to Chancellor Palpatine and the Republic, in hopes their longtime relationship with them will help OP red go according to plan.

"Message sent" the holo-comm. echoed. Now all Prime Minister Saffo and the rest of Nahsu Minor can do is wait.

On Coruscant Master Jedi Yoda, Mace Windu, Kit Fisto, and Obi-Wan are in Chancellor Palpatine's office discussing the progress of the war in the outer rim territories. Before they could wrap up they are disrupted by noise. *beep *beep *beep. Palpatine's assistant calling him with an urgent message.

Palpatine gets up from his chair, "I apologize Master Jedi's, It seems I have an urgent message. Please excuse me one moment." He walks up the few steps up to his desk and sits down on his chair, his long draped cape following his path. "What is it that is so urgent, Poppily?" he asks his assistant.

"Sir, I have a message relay from the planet Nahsu Minor. It's from Prime Minister Joillio Saffo. He says its urgent. Starting with "Invasion Imminent". Poppily replies with a worrisome tone.

"The message I would like to see also if you don't mind," Master Yoda says after overhearing his conversation.

Chancellor Palpatine gets up, "Of course Master Yoda, Please gather around. Poppily please send through the message." He then presses' a button and the shades close. Darkening the room making the matter even more depressing.

He pushes a button that plays the message. Prime Minister Saffo appears on the Hologram. The message plays:

"Chancellor Palpatine, I come to you as Prime Minister of Nahsu Minor, as a Murachaun but most importantly a friend. Long has our two governments lived in peace, our trading routes and resources have helped both planets in a lot of good ways. we serve each other as both third parties. Although we choose to stay a neutral planet, We have helped out the Republic cause in this war by letting you folks refuel and resupplies your naval fleets on Nahsu Minor. Today I ask you for a favor in return. Our planet has been threatened by the separatist droid leader Count Dooku. If he were not met and he said he would invade."

Saffo then replays his and Dookus conversation. He continues with his message.

"We are a simple civilization with no grand army. We have a small military and will fight for our planet. Farmers and townspeople across the planet will protect what is theirs. We beg of you to intervene and send support, in exchange for our allegiance to the Republic. They will be here at any moment. Delay is not an option. Please Chancellor, your our only help."

The message ends. The room is quiet. Palpatine gets up from his desk with a look on his face as if in deep thought. "Well, I think it's obvious the action's that need to be taken in this matter." The Chancellor says to the Jedi who surround his desk.

Mace Windu puts his hands on his waist, one eyebrow higher than the other. His thinking face. "I agree your majesty, Master Fisto and his fleet are available and on stand by."

Obi-Wan tucks his arms in a cross over his chest. "I too will attend Master Fisto with my fleet. With Anakin and Ahsoka on duty in the outer rim territories, I find myself available for the time being."

"Agree I do, Murachauns need our help. Immediate support we will send." Master Yoda says as the group agrees on what is to be done.

"It is settled then, Master Fisto and Master Obi-Wan will go and help the people of Nahsu Minor. We will prepare right away. May the force be with us all." Mace Windu Replies before everyone is dismissed from the meeting.


End file.
